


Perfect World

by DianaMoon



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Androids, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Character of Color, Changing Tenses, Character Death, Character Study, Dubious Morality, Episode Tag, Episode s01e02 Skin, F/F, Friendship/Love, Gen, Loneliness, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Bisexual Character, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Present Tense, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None is just where one pretends and wonders<br/>Counting for a Perfect World to mind us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect World

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a lovely post on tumblr about Vanessa/Charlene and I thought about it and got bunnied. It evolved more into a character study about Vanessa than just focusing on the blossoming relationship Charlene and Vanessa could have had. Anyways, this is my take and I hope you enjoy~! Thanks to Nikki for betaing, any other mistakes are mine!
> 
> Title, summary, and opening quote from the Vision of Escaflowne song: "Perfect World"

> _One can be a word that counts as lonely_   
>  _Two can be as lonely as each can be_   
>  _Searching and pretending_   
>  _As we wander through this world_   
>  _Can we ever know_   
>  _Where hearts go_   
> 

There was pain, she remembers that. Like her body was on fire. She only knows what fire feels like because a customer had wanted wax poured on him and she tested the flame. Jak, her handler, wasn't too pleased with her after that. 'Least you'll heal you dumb synth.' She didn't mind the flame then, likes touching new things. And the flame was nothing like her first memories of that fire across her body, of not knowing where she was or even who.

_'You look like a Vanessa. No way gonna let Isuf name you after his shit ex.'_

The tests were boring, the way they touched her was... Not unpleasant, but rather, not fun. Going over her protocols, even more so, since they were so slow and she can think so fast. At least the pain had gone away.

She doesn't like where she spends her idle time when the others aren't there with her. The first few days, it wasn't true idleness as there were new protocols to learn and language lessons. Most were easy. But when she's truly on her own, the others with clients, she didn't like how big the room was. Compared to her. How… little else there was, compared to the rooms she spent with clients. She doesn't quite feel cold, not like how she can feel fire, but it's those times that she'd prefer clothing with more layers, as if that would help. Most of the time, even when others are with her, the room still feels both too big and not enough. It's rather why she'd spend her time with the clients who need her and making them feel like someone cares than be here. The only exception being when Charlene's in the room with her. But Vanessa doesn't meet Charlene for quite sometime yet.

That first day, of her life, in this room there was no one else, and the room was much too big, a feeling that lingers for days to come. It was better than her handlers poking her and testing her. At least for a little while. She didn't even get to meet another like her until after her first client. He was... Nicer than her handlers. She enjoyed more his smile than the touches, but they were quite nice too. A few more after him and she went back to that room. This time, she was not by herself. They both spoke almost in unison, "Hello, how can I be of service to you?" She could hear the handlers laugh and call them dumb synths. Vanessa didn't mind. The room became more comfortable now.

The conversation always begins that way, with a new companion. Vanessa admires them all, their differences. They rarely speak much, as simply their presence is comforting to each other. Clients are only talked about when they come back looking not quite as perfect as they did before, and they are happier when their handlers come for them again. Vanessa doesn't understand but she's been lucky so far.

Five weeks. It took five weeks for Charlene to show up. Charlene with her gorgeous red hair. Vanessa remembers Jak and the other handlers talking about how she could teach her new tricks. Charlene shakes her head as Vanessa looks confused about that line. 'It's nothing. Are you lonely?' Charlene asks, smiling and offering her hand. A different response than the others. She liked that. The room seems to be a good size that day. Smiling,  'Hello, I'm Vanessa... How can I be of service to you?'

Vanessa has her first bad client shortly after meeting Charlene. Her handlers were pissed. She understood then why the others seemed to be more caring to the men after an 'incident'. She was rescued after all. Charlene and Bianca are there. Bianca speaks of a story a client told her while Vanessa lies down. Charlene stays by her side the whole night, hand on her shoulder as they listen to Bianca's story.

'May I call you 'Nessa?' It's only the two of them again after some time. Vanessa could access exactly how long it's been, but one of her regulars, who simply liked to talk, while Vanessa petted her head on her lap, brought up speaking in simpler terms was more soothing. Seven days of constant clients and limited 'down time' as Jak liked to call it. Vanessa answers with a nod. Charlene, with her beautiful hair and soft smile. She's sitting, and Vanessa cannot help but mimic that client, sitting near and resting her head on Charlene's lap. She forgets about the room entirely.

Leaving a client is always hard for Vanessa. She connects with them, trying her best to please them, make them happy, have them feel a little less like the room's too big. Some are thankful, though no thanks are needed. Others she'd like to forget. But Jak's always there, and she's grateful, even if she cannot connect with him. She knows, at least, she'll return to the room, and there will be Charlene if she's really lucky, or one of the others if only a little lucky. Charlene who calls her 'Nessa and touches her softly, and listens even when there's nothing to say.

The last time she sees Charlene, it's for a client who requested the both of them. Vanessa's been with other females before, clients and clients' wives. The female clients tend to be more enjoyable overall, even if it's harder for her to discern what they really need from her.  At first, it's difficult with Charlene, as the client simply wants to watch them, even says to pretend he's not even there. It's so different, as they both are used to figuring out the clients needs and wants and making that their own, but here? And Vanessa then remembers when they first met, the differences there. Charlene smiles playfully at her, as if she knows a secret. Her touches are better than the others. Everything, the press of her skin, the smell and taste. The way Charlene moans underneath her and says her name. She feels, so much, throughout her body, and somehow, she knows, Charlene feels the same, even if she doesn't understand. They go on and on until the client reminds them he's still there. She's not sure if it was just as hard to leave the client this time or it was because she was leaving for another, and thus, leaving Charlene behind too. The thoughts and memories of Charlene linger until she meets her new client, and like always, she focuses on him and him only.

Although it wasn't unusual to go days without seeing another, it seems to be longer than before. She's kept busy, so thoughts of Charlene are fleeting. A part of her does not want to stay busy, a part wants to stay in that room, even if in solitude if it meant greeting Charlene. She's on her way to see a new client when they're stopped. Vanessa wonders if they're new clients, and she's intrigued. They seem different, they seem that they could use her services, of companionship, of someone to listen. The one called Dorian, reminds her of herself and Charlene and the others, but he's not. He's police.

Vanessa enjoys the change of scenery, a room both small and big, but she's confused at what's going on. She doesn't understand the questions and the one called Dorian gives her a look. A look that reminds her of Charlene. The other one shows her a picture of a female, who seems familiar, but she shakes her head. And then the picture changes. Charlene.

She wants to go where Charlene is, she can tell they know. The questions the one called Dorian asks her, they seem so simple yet are so hard to answer. Why does she want to see Charlene? It's a secret, she thinks, their secret. She doesn't want to think about what he says, what it could mean. If Charlene was here, everything would be okay. Maybe if she helps this other one a little, he'll take her to Charlene but it doesn't work. She soon meets another male, a sweet one, reminding her of some of her clients and she wonders why so many don't have the companionship they need, the connection. After he tests her, and he's much more gentle than her handlers, more mindful, she's sent to a room. It doesn't seem as bad as her regular room, still empty, but she knows Charlene must be near. An officer stays in sight to watch her, a female, and it is...comforting.

Time goes by and she's moved again. The machinery remind her of when she first woke, and once again she doesn't quite understand what's going on. She just hopes there's no fire this time. The one called Dorian comes in, and he reminds her so much of Charlene. She likes him. Wants to get to know him more. She had overheard she was being moved permanently, which of course, makes her curious.

 _"Where am I going?"_  

 _"To a better place."_ She likes the sound of that. 

 _"Will you be there?"_ She hopes. She does not want to be alone. Without Charlene. 

 _"I will remember you."_ She can't quite figure out his expression, but she nods. The technician does something and something shifts within, and the room feels smaller. 

As she's lowered, she looks on at Dorian, the kind officer. This will be good, she'll go where the room is perfect again, she thinks. A cool calm goes  through her. She wonders if she'll see him smile before she goes, wherever she's going. She wonders if that's where she'll finally see Charlene aga **—**

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

_'Nessa._


End file.
